Rainy Days
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: Ryou doesn’t like the rain. But today is different…today he will get a whole new look at it completely. Pointless drabble inspired by fanart. OneShot. Yaoi. RR.


**Title: **Rainy Days  
**Author: **Divinus Vivi (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.: **Yuugiou  
**Topic: **The rain and why it isn't so bad  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Yami BakuraxRyou Bakura  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **No spoilers...a bit of shounen-ai though  
**Word Count: **863  
**Summary: **Ryou doesn't like the rain. But today is different…today he will get a whole new look at it completely.  
**Disclaimer: **Yuugiou is not mine. Don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N: **Completely pointless drabble that was inspired by a fanart. Links to that are in my userinfo.

* * *

Ryou sighed deeply as he trudged up to his front door. He took out the key and turned it in the lock while wiping his muddy feet on the mat. As he walked into his house, a warm feeling shrouded his soaked body.

Ryou shivered slightly despite the warmth as he made his way up the stairs towards his room for dry clothes, taking note that the house was quiet. His yami must not be home. Good. Some peace at last.

After changing into a pair of jeans and light green sweater, Ryou headed towards his favorite place in his house, the attic. He went there to escape the day and just think. As he climbed the ladder leading to the trap door, he could hear the rain pound on the rooftop relentlessly. Never ending, just like his desire to get away from this place.

He finally reached the top and stood straight in the large top floor of his house. He coughed slightly as dust overwhelmed his senses. He really should think about cleaning this place out one day, but not today. No, today the attic would be used for the purpose of reflecting on the silver-haired boy's life. This was going to be depressing.

"Depressing, just like the rain. I hate it" he said aloud.

He walked over to the large window which faced the back of the house, opening the doors to let them swing out into the rain. Then he slid down onto the sill, scrunching up his feet slightly so he could fit. His chocolate gaze drifted out to look at the rain. The object of his hate right now. His eyes then moved to his backyard. Bare. Just like most of his home. His home. Why did he call it his home? Bakura lived here too. Well, when he was here he did. Ever since Bakura was able to move on his own, he was gone. Where? God knows. But it didn't bother Ryou. He liked the quiet. At least, that's what he told himself. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he missed his yami when he was away. He didn't want to face that he hated being alone, but he did. Bakura was still Bakura, but he was company nevertheless. His knew his yami didn't hurt him intentionally, only when he was really angry. But he forgave him. He never blamed him, because he knew he didn't mean it. He would just give his yami a bright smile and continue on his way.

Ryou vaguely heard a door open from below him. Bakura must be home. Hopefully he wouldn't find him. Hopefully he could sit in solitude for just a bit longer, but it wasn't meant to be…

A moment later, the trap door to the attic opened and Ryou heard the familiar voice.

"Are you up here hikari?" Came the harsh voice.

Ryou considered staying silent for a moment, maybe he would just go away, but something urged him to speak.

"Yes, I'm here" he raised his voice just enough to be heard.

Bakura pulled himself through the trap door completely and turned to look at Ryou, whose head was still turned, looking out the window.

"What are you doing up here?" Came the demand.

"Watching the rain"

"Why?"

"Because I hate it" Ryou replied nonchalantly.

Bakura blinked his sharp eyes, so unlike his hikari's. Did Ryou just say he _hated_ something? He shook off the question and walked over to stand beside him.

"Why do you hate it?" He asked.

Ryou thought for a moment. "Because it's free" he decided on.

"Is that so?" Bakura asked questioningly.

"Yes. Everyone wants to be free like the rain, and when they realize they can't, they become depressed. That is why the rain is hated"

Bakura stayed silent for a moment, his gaze following Ryou's to watch the rain. "I don't think the rain is so bad"

Ryou turned his doe-like eyes to look at his yami. "How so?"

Bakura smirked. "Well," he began, pulling Ryou off of his comfortable seat, "today would be a perfect day to show you"

Ryou was about to protest when Bakura sat down in the same way he had. His darker half reached out, pulling him back up onto the sill with him.

Ryou's chocolate eyes widened as he was pulled back against a warm body. The warmth overtook him when two arms wrapped gently around his waist.

He chanced a look up at his yami, wondering if this was some sort of trick, but what he saw surprised him. Bakura's face held a content half-smile and his eyes danced with emotion. He resigned himself to leaning back against his yami's comforting embrace, just watching the rain with a newfound insight.

"I told you the rain wasn't so bad" Bakura said as softly as he could after a moment.

"Yea, you're right. It gives you a nice excuse to cuddle, doesn't it?" Ryou replied in a soft voice, halfway to the Land of Dreams.

"Yea, it does" Bakura actually smiled down at his hikari, pulling him closer as the rain continued to fall, but this time, it was welcome.

**OWARI**


End file.
